All in the Past
by Smiley Dakota
Summary: [Gintama] [Sakata Gintoki x Takasugi Shinsuke x Reader x Katsura Kotarou x Sakamoto Tatsuma] She has always been stuck in the past. Remembering the happy moments, sorrowful moments, and exciting moments. Suddenly, as she grew older, deciding to let everything go was her only choice.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**Never lock your doors at night, people will enter through the ceiling.**

_"What are you planning to do after all this is over?" He spoke staring down at her, as she was leaning down on the floor of the back yard. Staring off into the orange sky, her sword right next to her as she laid down._

_"I don't know..." She replied to him, unsure on what to do after all this was over._

_"That isn't the reply I wanted." He said sitting down next to her looking up at the sky as she did._

_"Deal with it..." She said, in her usual dry tone. Her dull heterochromatic orbs staring up to the sky before averting her eyes away from the sky and onto what was ahead of her, as she sat up from her position before._

_She stood up grabbing her treasured sword as she began to walk away from the white headed teen next to her, "You're ready to go?" He asked her, she simply nodded her head._

_He stood up with his sword already in its place as he walked a head of the girl. The rest waited patiently for the other two to join them. As they all gather together, they enter the battlefield with determination in their eyes as they begin their battle for dominance._

* * *

The white headed male woke from that memorial dream of his, having it been years since that time. All the blood of his comrades were shed with honor as they sacrificed their lives in the battlefield. Those were the days that could never be forgotten, but, sometimes agonizing experiences should be forgotten.

The man sloppily stood up from his bed, or futon, as it was originally specified. He made his way to his door sliding it open with a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom, when he was done he walked towards the kitchen getting himself a carton of strawberry milk. As he left back to the living room sitting down on one of the couches that were parallel to each other. He saw the Jump that he was reading through on the table, he reached for it and began to read through it.

He heard slurping across of him as he was reading his Jump, after a while he grew bothersome of the noise. He slammed his Jump book onto the table as he yelled, "Oi! Kagura! Stop it with your slurping! It's annoying!"

The white headed man looked at the girl that was sitting across of him, realizing it wasn't the vermillion girl he was originally yelling at. The door to the vermillion girl's cramped 'room' opened as she lazily looked at the silver headed samurai, "Shut up! Gin-chan! I'm not slurping!" She yelled back her words being said incoherently.

Sitting across of him was a girl, no, a woman who looked to be around her twenties. Her sword placed carefully next to her as she drank the tea she serve herself. The silver headed samurai knew the [Hair Color] girl too well to call her a stranger, or even an acquaintance. Her eyes gave a lot out if she were to hide her identity, one being [eye color] and the other being a beautiful shade of green, or to be specific, a beautiful jade color.

"Eh? Gin-chan, who's that?" The 14-year-old vermillion headed girl spoke looking at the heterochromatic girl, she stared at her before gasping, "Don't tell me...! Gin-chan, you're a disgrace! I didn't raise you to make a woman you were drunk with pregnant!"

"Oi! Kagura, shut up!" The white headed man said, knowing that if that ever happened to that specific woman then it would be a zero out of hundred chance of it happening, "Anyway," He said averting his eyes from the vermillion moving to a pair of heterochromatic eyes that sat ahead of him, "How the hell did you get in here?!"

The woman looked at the door, she seemed to be looking for a reason, "... Door." She spoke quietly, she was certainly a horrible lair if the white headed man before her hasn't figured that out.

The man seemed a little bit irked at that obvious lie, "Then why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

"I slipped." She simply stated, also lying to him.

"Stop lying! How can someone fall and break the ceiling!?" He said clearly not wanting to fix the hole that was on his ceiling.

He sighed decided he would fix it later, "So," He said looking at the girl, "What brings you to Yorozuya?"

"..." She stayed quiet a little bit making the atmosphere a little serious. She picked up her cup of tea taking a quick sip of it.

"Oi! Don't ruin the moment!" The white headed man said, having an irk mark visible on his head.

She stared blankly at him and said, "I'm just visiting." She spoke picking up that important sword that she held dear too. She placed money on the table that could cover up the fees for the ceiling and a few extra if they wanted to buy anything else.

She stood up and bowed towards the White headed Samurai and the Vermillion Yato girl, "See you around, Gintoki."

She walked towards the door and placed her black boots on, as she was about to slide open the door. It opened instantly seeing a young boy who seemed to be in his teens. She semi-bowed at the boy, the glasses wearing boy returning the semi-bow to her, as she walked away.

The boy walked into the Yorozuya seeing the two other members there he looked at them before saying, "Who was that?"

The white headed man looked at the glasses wearing boy before replying, "An old friend."

He looked through the money that the [Hair Color] woman had given him. That money was enough to last him a year of strawberry milk and parfaits every day, he actually considered it, before the glasses wearing boy yelled, "What the hell happened to the roof?!"

The strawberry milk loving adult groaned, he had no choice but to use that money for the broken roof. He sighed before mumbling to himself, "Good bye, good money..."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Follow the White Duck, It'll buy you Ramen.**

_The sound of laughter, and talking filled the dining room as students ate their rice and pickles slowly. It being the only thing in stock in this place thus far, she stared blankly at her tray of food. Unable to bring up the apatite to eat. Her eyes were covered with some bandaged hiding her heterochromatic eyes._

_Even though her eyes were covered her sense of hearing, feeling, smelling, and tasting are sharper than they ever were. She stood up grabbing her sword that laid on the left of her, she began walking into the hallways of the house. When she arrived to this place she explored the area herself, even if she was temporarily blinded she managed to memorize the whole area._

_As she walked she heard the sound of wooden sword slicing through the air, she walked towards where the sound was coming from with pure curiosity. She didn't expect to hear someone practicing when they had lunch, she didn't exactly talk with anyone, she didn't know how. She didn't want to disturb the person practicing so she decided to go to her room._

_Before she left the heard the wooden sword stop swinging, could it be that they had finished. She stopped walking for better hearing, she didn't hear that sound anymore so she was curtain they had finished. Their footsteps got closer to her, she knew that the person was a male. He placed a hand on her shoulder before asking, "Do you want to practice along with me?"_

_He voice somehow soft, yet strict, he didn't sound like a playful child, more like a person who has lost everything he had believed in. She wasn't sure how to reply to him, so she nodded her head saying in a soft almost silent voice, "Sure..."_

* * *

The streets of Edo remain crowded as the citizen's preparing for the upcoming festival that will occur in less than a week from now. The sound of iron being hammered echoed throughout the whole street causing a commotion to transpire.

Passing by, a giant white 'penguin like duck' looked at the commotion that was going on to the left of him, his line of vision not looking ahead of himself as he walked. He ended up bumping into a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties. The woman herself was distracted by the loud sound of iron banging against iron, along with the crowed of people complaining about the sound, causing her not to pay attention to her surroundings.

As she sat on the dirtied ground she looked up seeing a big white board in front of her having something written with a black permanent marker on it. 'Are you alright?'

She looked up at the giant duck, or is it a penguin? And nodded her head. She stood up not being able to remove her stare from the combined forces of duck and penguin. She was positive this person before was human, but at the same time she knew that they are an alien as well.

The being before the [Hair Color] woman wrote something on the sign that asked, 'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

She nodded her head once again, keeping her usually stoic expression on. The white duck still felt bad so he decided to take her to the ramen place that he was going to eat at. She thought for a second at his invite. The person before didn't seem like the trickster type, and he was offering her free food, also she is somehow reminded of someone by the strange beings presence. She looked up at him nodded her head for the third time that day.

'Follow me.' He wrote down on the bored.

She did what was told, and followed the astonishing creature to a ramen shop that wasn't far from the complaining crowed, that could still be heard from this distance. As they enter the shop the shop owner greeted the being beside her, "Welcome, Elizabeth! I see you have brought a friend along with you!" The shop owner openly said, knowing that the unconventional creature before her was indeed not a person that people can distrust.

The being sat on one of the stools, as the heterochromatic eyed girl sat by him. The shop owner asked for what she would like to have, she picked the largest dish they had, if she was offered free food, she wouldn't miss her chance for a great meal. The man nodded his head as he began preparing the dish that she asked for.

She awaited her order to come, she could hear the door to the ramen shop slide open. At the entrance was a dark headed male with long black hair, his face hidden by the tilted the straw hat he was wearing downwards to hide his face. He walked towards the giant duck sitting on the other side of the duck known as, Elizabeth.

When her order arrived she broke apart the chopsticks and picked up the noodles with the wooden sticks, bringing them to her mouth to eat. Savoring the taste of the delicious noodles.

She ate the noodles gracefully and slowly, not wanting to finish it too quickly. As she was mid-way finished with her bowl her attention was on the person that began speaking, "It's been a while."

The girl nodded her head replying to him, "It has... Zura." She said proceeding on her mission to finish the big bowl of ramen.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura." He stated, keeping his usual expression on, but his voice hinted irritation.

It's impossible to call this man by his name, as he was given a very amusing nickname taking the meaning of the word 'wig'. Considering the fact that this is a reunion that was happening years before, she decided to be nice… Just for this moment, "I understand, Katsura."

"It's not Katsura, its Zura- Wait, that's wrong." He said his hand now on his chin in thought.

The [Hair Color] girl finished her big bowl and asked for another one, the last bowl not satisfying her eager stomach.

The man sitting next to her got himself his usual bowl of noodles, as he started to eat it. His mind thinking about how much better it tastes that before, as he stuffed his mouth with a large scoop. As he not so silently ate his bowl next to her, he asked with some noodles he's chewing in his mouth asking the quiet woman next to him, "How about joining my organization? I'm sure you'll be a great member of the group."

The woman picked up her bowl and began drinking the soup of the second serving of noodles she had yet to finish. After drinking it all she looked at him and said, "Not interested." She spoke bluntly.

"I see." He spoke, but he wasn't ready to give up. He did the same to their other friend Gintoki, when that white headed man said no, the long haired man always insisted on him joining his organization.

"You know, you would be a great addition to the group, we can once and forever exterminate the Amanto from Earth." He spoke once again, hinting that he was persistent.

She once again said bluntly as she looked up at him, "I said, I'm not interested."

She honestly doesn't love this world that much to protect it, maybe she despised it enough to destroy it. Though, she was unsure about the feeling she wasn't sure if it was because of Earth itself, or the people in it, maybe it was the fact that it took her savior away from her.

She stood up before looking at Elizabeth, "Thank you for the food." She bowed her head to the two and left the ramen house. She left the first friend she had made back when she was younger, and walked away somehow getting a little aggravated.

The White Duck looked at his friend who seemed to be deep in thought, "For the years I have known her, I have never seen that expression on her face…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

**Beware of terrorists and bazooka's they're everywhere.**

_They walked together down the hallway, making their way towards the backyard to practice. The girl stayed quiet walking down the hallway with the two other boys, as they were talking with one another, well more like arguing calmly. They were unarmed with any weapons, as the girl who was walking with them carried the same sword she had with her for years._

_As they enter the backyard they take a wooden sword from the side getting ready to practice, she stood at the side wanting to watch them practice. As they practice with her watching the white headed samurai called out to her, "Hey, get over here and practice along with us. Its annoying seeing you sit there doing nothing, it makes me want to join you."_

_He was practically forced into practice by the dark headed male, who practically hid his sword somewhere. If he had taken her sword she would have joined them as well, but she was more protective over her precious sword than anyone else. She looked up at him before shaking her head, "I don't want to."_

_Sometimes it bothered the white headed boy that she could do whatever the hell she wanted when it came to practice. But she had her reasons, and the only other person who knows about this is her savoir and teacher._

_The long haired male sighed hitting the white headed boy on the head, "Shut up, Gintoki." He spoke slightly irritated, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings than just a person standing in the sidelines."_

_As he rubbed his hurt head before glaring at the long haired man, "Shut up! Zura!"_

* * *

Edo was the usual like every other day, the streets being filled with Amanto and Humans, angry shop owners shouting at their new workers, a commotion going on around every other corner. That was the daily life of Edo, but somehow today another event was occurring as the [Hair Color] woman walked past Yorozuya. Somehow every time she walked past Yorozuya an incident seems to occur.

Loud voices could be heard from the Yorozuya, the passer byers looking at the Yorozuya hideout bewildered by commotion occurring in the house. As the tumult grew louder the shopkeeper downstairs stomped up the stairs clearly in a vexed state. "Gintoki! Shut the hell up or I'll raise your rent!" She roared from behind the door.

After hearing the shop keepers threating roar the house turned soundless, nothing could be heard from the other side. All of a sudden they heard a tumble from the other side before a man was thrown through the entrance of the Yorozuya. He wasn't the only one who was thrown, a big white duck like creature was thrown along with him making it obvious that they were both Katsura and Elizabeth.

As he was going to land onto the ground he spotted the heterochromatic girl across of him, his face hit the floor causing a big dent to appear underneath him. He stayed like that for a few seconds before appearing in front of the [Hair Color] girl, "Would you like to join my organization?"

She gave him a blank stare, hearing that question every single time she collided with him. And as usual she would always reply with a, 'Not interested', or a blunt 'No'. The long haired man was too persistent to let her join, it's the same with the white headed perm he was also in the same situation with the dark headed terrorist.

As she was about to open her mouth to reply, she jumped to the side of the road. A bazooka was fired from the distance by a boy with sandy brown hair, he seemed like he was part of Shinsengumi. Judging by the uniform and the pack of other men with the same uniform.

"Tch," She could hear the long haired man say as he looking at his strange friend, "Come on, Elizabeth!"

With that the man and his undefined friend ran towards the other direction running away from the Shinsengumi, the Shinsengumi not willing to let him get away chased after him, "Katsura!" They yelled coming after him.

From the distance laughter could be heard from this distance, from the dark headed terrorist. As she was standing there the boy that she bumped into the other day at the entrance of the white headed man's house was standing right next to her. When he spotted her he smiled at her, "Ah, you must be Gin-san's friend."

She looked at the young teenaged boy thinking wither or not she was the white headed man's friend, before nodding her head. He smiled before inviting her into Yorozuya, "Come on in."

She entered the house for the first time through the door, as she entered she looked around the area seeing a big mess. The large amount for people who were in the house must have caused it, and the big white dog seemed to be the cause of it. There was also a big red bump on its head, somehow the thought of the dark headed terrorist causing it was most likely the reason.

The glasses wearing boy took her to a room where the couches were parallel from each other with a table in between the two, a desk was also placed far off front. She sat on one of the couches, making herself at home. The white headed man wasn't bothered to clean up the mess that his pet dog had made as she saw him slouching on one of the couches.

He laid on his couch with a Jump issue on his face, as he pretended to snore when the glasses wearing boy came in. The glasses wearing boy stared blankly at his boss, before turning to the [Hair Color] girl who sat across of him, "Would you like some tea?"

The [Hair Color] girl though for a second before nodding her head. The white headed man suspected that it was her who came to visit, but he wasn't sure. He peeked under his Jump book seeing her at the couch from across of him. He decided to ignore her as he continued to pretend that he was sleeping.

When the glasses wearing boy left the room she walked towards the white headed man. She stared down at his face that was covered up by the Jump, she wasn't staring at him she was staring at the Jump that covered his face. She picked up the book from his face as she walked back to her seat to read it.

Now it was obvious that the white headed man was faking his sleep as he laid there with no expression on, as his eyes were sealed shut. His face was covered in sweat drops as he was debating mentally if he should wake up and take his Jump or just stay like that until she leaves.

His ears perked up when he heard her fingers run through the thin paper of his precious Jump book, her fingers running down to the corner of the page. When she was about the turn the page he instantly shot up from the couch and snatched the book away from her grip.

He made it clear that his choice would be to take his precious Jump book back from her grip, as she sat there with a satisfied look on her face.

She planned it.

She planned it like she knew what he would do. It has always been that was since they were young, but he always planned to somehow surpass this perfect judgment of hers. She looked at him with a questionable look on her face before stating in her usual blunt tone, "I thought you were asleep."

He gave her a glare before laying down on the couch again, putting the book on his face before he said, "I can't sleep without the Jump on my face."

"It would be troublesome if you didn't sleep with it, huh?" She said before she pointed at the book, "But why would you take my dictionary and not your Jump?"

The white headed man looked at the book that he snatched from the [Hair color] girl's grip seeing as it was a dictionary. He looked at her seeing as his Jump was in her grip, she swung it left and right seducing the white headed Jump loving adult. His eyes trailing after the book at every swing. She stopped swinging the book as she opened the book deciding to read it. The white headed man didn't seem too happy about his Jump being read by another person, he didn't want its covers to be tarnished.

As the [Hair Color] girl read through it, the glasses wearing boy came in with a tray of tea. He served the heterochromatic girl her tea as he poured some for himself, he looked at the white headed man who seemed to be a little nervous. When he saw that his Jump was in [Hair Color] girls hands he understood right away what was going on.

She slammed to book shut before stretching out her hand to Gintoki, he places her dictionary on her hand before she shakes her head. She places the dictionary next to her before she brings her hand out once more. He decides to ask her, "What do you want?"

She picked up the Jump book and handed it to him, before replying to his question, "I want to borrow the previous Jump Issues."

He raises an eyebrow at her, as a smug ass smirk appears on his face as he began saying sarcastically, "Oh, I see. But you know if I-"

"I'll buy the next two issues, just for the previous issues." She cut him off before he could proceed, if the man before her hasn't change from the years she has known him, than his habits won't change either.

"Deal." He said almost immediately after hearing what she said. Getting free Jump wasn't something he would let pass by, and having known the woman before him, she would never turn down her own words.

On that very day, the [Hair Color] girl walked back home with some of the previous issues of Jump. As he decided to wait for the new releases to come out, though, as he sat down on his couch he realized something. She didn't tell him that she would buy if for him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**Friend or foe, which side are you on?**

_Her small figure was left alone in a room she was asked to stay at for a couple minutes until they come back. It was time to remove the bandages from her eyes, now she was going to continue on living without darkness surrounding her every time she would take a step. She should be able to smile, but being able to see beings who had considered her a sin surrounding her was a frightening thought to her. But she wanted to let that idea slid, hoping that they have changed._

_Her hand ran over the bandages covering her eyes, her finger tips running over the rough fabric. She flinched a little bit pushing on her left eye, it was still adjusting to its socket as it wasn't her own eye. She removed her hand from her eyes putting them onto her thighs. Gripping them tightly, she wasn't sure about it anymore. Even though she has been living with her own kind for the past year, she wasn't sure to trust them._

_When the door slid open she stiffened slightly at the heavy footsteps that were ascending towards her direction. She tried shifting away from the person who is walking towards her. They placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to freeze, but she kept her usual stoic face on._

_There seemed to be another pair of footsteps approaching behind the other, she somehow knew who it was which caused her to feel a little in ease. He told her to lay down and remove the bandages from her eyes. She did what was told with a little help before placing a wet hot rag on top of her eyes, after a few minutes she removed the rag opening her eyes slowly, revealing heterochromatic eyes. As she looked around the area she was able to see what is before, but what made it so joyful to her was that she could see her rescuers face for the first time._

_As she looked around her eyes met with olive green ones by the door, she tilted her head slightly having a familiar feeling from that very person. She knew that he was in her classroom, he probably recognized her. Someone with bandages covering their eyes wasn't a sight that you could easily forget._

_She stood up from her seat taking in her surroundings, she memorized every aspect of the room before roaming the whole entire school. As she walked she met paths with the boy with the olive green eyes, somehow she slightly felt as though he and her had a lot in common. That very same feeling goes for the young boy she just crossed paths with._

_In the future, there might be a great amount of respect given to the both students._

* * *

She sat on the couch of the Yorozuya reading some of the previous Jump that she had 'borrowed' from the white headed man. She sat there uninvited as it was early in the morning, the white headed snores could be heard from the other room. As she heard another snore coming from a nearby closet, probably the vermilion girl she saw the other day.

The white headed man should take care of his keys more often, she practically stole it, or 'borrowed' it from his desk drawer the last time she visited. Once she finished the Jump comic she could hear a sound of iron hitting iron, she knew very well it was the same old man from a few days ago was working on some robots for the festival. She stood up from her comfortable seat on the couch as she began to walk towards the entrance of the Yorozuya, she opened the door and left the Yorozuya household.

She began to walk down the streets as she passed the crowed of people that were surrounding the old man just like before the loud noises causing a great commotion to occur with the neighboring citizens of Edo.

The heterochromatic girl decided to ignore the matter at hand as she began to walk the almost empty streets of Edo, as she walked down the street she could feel a familiar presence nearby. She knew who it was, out of all of the friends that she has made she could never forget this man presence.

Her pace began to slowly slow down, as she passed a man with a straw hat he could tell that she was trying to ignore him as she was walking as a huge smirk came across his face. He tilted his hat a little bit upwards and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Ignoring me as I pass by, Edo sure is a cruel place."

She stopped on her tracks and moved her head towards his direction, her expression not changing, as she remained stoic, "Is there a reason for me to speak with a stranger?" She replied to the man before her.

He turned to face her when she replied to him, his smug smirk not disappearing from his face, "And you're talking with one?" He spoke in a rather entertained tone.

She remained quiet as she knew that he was right after that long pause she replied with, "You aren't like many strangers," She said, "And that isn't supposed to be a good thing."

She looked him in the eye having a feeling that he wasn't here just to talk. As unsure as she was, she asked the man before her, "You're not here to talk, are you? What do you want?"

Every time he would wear that smirk on his face, she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine. Despite the expression she always kept on her face, she couldn't help but feel scared of the Kiheitai terrorist. He gave her amused expression, "I am recruiting members for the Kiheitai." He began to explain, "And I see that you dislike this world almost as much as I do, would you like to destroy it?"

He was right. She did not like this world as much as she wanted too, maybe destroying it was the best option for her. But destroying it meant destroying the place that her savior once lived in.

She didn't know how to answer the invitation as she was thinking he cut her off, "I'll be at the festival today night, give me your answer then." He began walking away before stopping, "Oh, forgot to mention something. There will be a surprise at the festival, I hope you look forward to it."

With that he walked away with nothing else to say to the [Hair Color] woman standing in the almost empty streets of Edo. Now she was curious on what was going to occur during the festival that night. Knowing the dark headed terrorist well, she knew it was nothing that could be laughed upon.

After seeing his dark figure disappear before her she turned and began walking to her rented apartment that she had taken the day she came to Edo. She entered the air conditioned room and sat down on her couch, the apartment was bigger than her white headed friends, but it was emptier than his.

She took out one of his previous issues of Jump and continued to read it, hoping that reading the book would make time pass by quicker. Which of course, failed miserably as she finished the book in less than twenty minutes.

Deciding not to stay at the apartment the heterochromatic girl left the apartment and began walking down the road. The sun shone brightly in the sky, as she saw a familiar trio standing next to an old man. She didn't want to bother them with their work so she continued walking down the road.

Before she could leave the vermilion girl that stood next to the white headed man noticed the [Hair Color] girl. She turned around to look at her walking figure before pulling on the white headed man's shirt, "Gin-chan, isn't that your girlfriend over there?"

The white headed man looked at the direction of where her pointed finger is at, as it aimed at a curtain [Hair Color] woman. The man looked blankly at her walking figure before turning, "Kagura that woman's too cold to be my girlfriend-"

The vermilion girl began walking toward the [Hair color] girl shouting out, "Gin-chan's girlfriend!"

"Oi! Are you even listening?!" He yelled at her as she proceeded to the [Hair Color] girl. The sixteen year old glasses wearing boy looked at vermillion girl and followed after her, calling after for the woman, "[Name]-san!"

She turned around looking at the two teens before her, she saw them approaching her along with the white headed male following behind them. She gave them her usual stoic expression before asking them, "What is it?"

The vermilion girl looked at the [Hair Color] girl, examining her from head to toe. The vermilion didn't come to simply talk to the heterochromatic girl, she was simply curious about her, also she still has it stuck in her mind that the [Hair Color] girl was the white headed man's girlfriend. She turned to the white headed man and asked him, "Are you sure this is your girlfriend, Gin-chan?"

"Oi," He said having an irk mark visible on his head, "I told you that she-"

"Yes. I am, is there something wrong with it?" The [Hair Color] girl interrupted the white headed man who was rejecting the accusation. While the vermilion girl thinks that she was dating the white headed man, why not take advantage of that assumption?

She hooked her arm around the white headed man's leaning her head on his shoulder, her chest pressing against his arm as she wanted him to look her way. When he did he saw that she wanted him to play along and so he looked away, "The secrets out…"

She could tell that the two teens were shocked by the new discovery, as they both looked between the two adults. The vermilion girl was shocked as she began saying, "I can't believe it! She's too good for the no good Gin-chan!"

"Oi, who's no good?" The white headed man said an irk mark appearing on his head. He was irked about the teens that thought he couldn't get a woman of his own. Before he could say anything the woman cut him off, knowing that he would do something stupid, "I am good enough for Gintoki."

The 14 year-old vermilion Yato girl paused at what she had said and turned to face the glasses wearing boy, "Shinpatcho! Our son has found a bride!"

"When did my name switch to 'Shinpatcho'…?" He spoke with his face turning stoic, "Did they mess up the script again?!"

The vermilion girl looked up at the glasses wearing boy and said brightly, "Then the fact that Gin-chan has a girlfriend is a script mistake!"

"The fact that Gin-san has a girlfriend is an impossibility." He stated looking at the woman with heterochromatic eyes with a stoic expression. "See? She's a figment of our imagination."

Examining her quickly she stated, "Nah, her boobs are too real for her to be part of our imagination."

"Kagura-chan," The glasses wearing teen said with a sweat drop, "Is that what you dream of having?"

The teen was sent flying by the vermilion girl, he had said something that he had regretted greatly. The two adults watching the boy fly away with his signature glasses, the woman looked between the two teens before saying, "Does this always happen?"

The white headed man nodded his head as he backed away, not wanting to be the next victim. The [Hair Length] [Hair Color] woman decided it was time to leave the others to continue with their business. She let go of the white headed man's arm and took two steps before waving her hand, "I will see you at the festival."

The woman left the three to continue with their business with one man down. She peeked at them from the corner of her eye seeing as they were greeted by an old man who they seemed to be helping. She quickened her pace and walked away from the group, all she needed to do now is decide which side she is on. Thinking once more about the event that happened this very day, the heterochromatic woman still had a lot to think about.

* * *

The booming sounds of the music filled the once calm air as the festival began, one by one the whole area was covered with crowds. Almost all the stalls were occupied by some children or adult, as they all were enjoying their time being part of the festival that was just starting.

She sat in front of a stalls munching on some squid she bought not so long ago, as she ate it she could see the people were enjoying themselves. It somehow angered her that they were so carefree and worriless, their death bed could be now and they wouldn't even expect it.

She decided to stay as she watched the women in colorful kimono's dance on the stage from this large distance. She stood up to go get herself something else to eat, walking a little bit closer to the stage. Before she could buy anything she could hear the citizens screaming and running away.

That was the surprise. It didn't surprise her much, she knew the man would do something like this. But she knows that he would do something even worse than this if he wanted to.

The expression on her face didn't change at all, as the terrified citizens passed by. She didn't care about their lives enough to save them, so she didn't bother doing anything about it. When she turned around she was faced with the familiar one eyed man, he gave her a smirk, "I see you didn't enjoy the surprise."

She looked at him and said, "I expected something even worse than this if it were a surprise from you."

"This is simply just a message." He said, you knew who the message was for, "A surprise would be far worse."

She knows that very well, after all they were together since childhood. After their savior and teacher passed away, this side of him has always been revealed to her. He also believed that she was similar to him in some way she couldn't disagree, since maybe he was right about it. And she slowly began to think like him, so maybe she should join him.

The faces of the people she has met and known appeared in her head, which caused her to rethink the offer. She needed more time, it;s impossible for her to think right now of what she wants to do. She decided to be the first to talk about it, "I would like to think of the offer, Shinsuke."

He expected her to speak about the invitation, "I'll give you a few days, I expect to have an answer then."

She nodded her head, by then she probably would have a decision. He tipped his straw hat forward passing her by, "I look forward to your decision."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

**_Never trust an idiot, just walk away_**

_The night was silent, but it was beautiful and peaceful. The [Hair Color] teen sat on the rooftop on one of the houses, staring at the beautiful night sky; admiring the shining stars, as well as the pleasant presence of the moon._

_She seemed to slowly close her eyes feeling a little tired, but wasn't able to get any from her positively loud friend. She opened one of her eyes and looked to the direction he was in, "Ahaha, didn't see you there!"_

_Clearly tired she turned away from the naturally permed brunette as he began starting one sided conversations with you. "You know, I'll be part of the sky soon."_

_Taking this in another way the [Hair Color] girl turned her head slightly towards him. He continued, "One day, I'll have my own ship and travel outside the Earth. I want to see the galaxy instead of seeing everyone leave one by one."_

_She leaned her head once more listening to what more he had to say, fighting away her fatigue. She rested her head on her arm that was acting as a pillow, as he began to continue on his ramble about the galaxy, "When the war is over I'll head out and see the galaxy."_

_As if he was telling her a story, she instantly fell asleep on the rooftop. Her chest moving up and down in a steady rate, she wasn't just in a peaceful spot, but she was also in a peaceful state. The man with the perm still continued on unnoticed by her sudden defeat in fatigue. "Ahahaha, but you know it would be possible if I survive."_

"_Ahaha, just use your imagination." He said with his signature laugh._

_He turned his head to her currently sleeping figure, wondering if she was asleep or not. He took a peek at her face seeing her eyes closed, knowing that she had fallen asleep, then he began laughing it off, "Ahaha! She fell asleep!"_

* * *

Usually, she would spend her days walking around the town or reading maybe a book or two, but she somehow ended up in a dojo sitting comfortably picking up the tea cup filled with tea from the table in front of her. As she sat there comfortably across of her sat a young brunette woman who looking a little bit similar to the glasses wearing boy from Yorozuya.

The brunette woman gave the [Hair Color] girl a polite smile, as she served some food to her. Of course, like any other guest that has been invited to the Shimura household, she didn't want to try the horrid looking food before her, knowing that nothing good would come out if she took a bite of this disgrace of food.

On the plus side, the tea wasn't bad, and she could see a stalk floating up in the center of the green tea [1] making her confident of her luck for this following day.

"I'm back!" They both could hear the younger sibling say from the doorway, "Ane-ue, there is a sale on the vegetables in the nearby store."

He entered the room that both his sister and the said girlfriend of his white headed friend, when he looked up to face them he instantly looked towards his older sister on what she is planning. "Ah, Shin-chan. Is this the girl you told me about?"

He looked at her uncertainty hinting on his normally featured face, but he couldn't lie to his older sister so he nodded his head with a sweat drop on his face, "Yes, that's Gin-can's girlfriend."

A slight realization hit the younger brother looking between the two woman, as he imagined them glaring at each other, clearly he was misunderstanding the situation at hand. He regrettably imagined his sister in love with the white headed samurai imagining their little children running around a poorly decorated house that barely had a roof over them. Never in his life would he want to see his white headed friend married or even in love with his older sister, anyone else other than his sister.

"Ane-ue…" The boy said a little shaky, "Why is she here? Did you bump into her in the street or something?"

His older sister smiled at the boy, "Well, when you said that Gin-chan had a girlfriend I figured it would be nice to meet her."

The boy was now his is own other world, he didn't know how females would react if she liked someone who was already taken. But he figured that this was a way his older sister would settle with a love rival.

Heterochromatic eyes were pinned onto the boy who seemed to be in his own little world, he seemed to be thinking hard. His face looked drained and quite horrified, looking back at his older sister she understood why.

The older sister decided to start with what she wanted to ask the [Hair Color] girl that sat across the table. Which quickly made the boy snap out of his deep sea of thoughts, that probably don't relate to what's going to happen at all.

"What did he do?" The brunette woman said, with her signature smile.

The stoic girl gave a slight tilt on the head, "What?"

"What did he do to you for you to agree?" She repeated once again, making it a little bit clear on what she meant.

The heterochromatic girl gave a small laugh clearly entertained by what most other people think of him, "He did nothing. I'm the one to ask his out." She lied clearly, that never happened.

The woman took out a pile of paper looking through them, she showed a paper to her younger brother and said, "Shin-chan, where's the error in the script? Gin-chan wasn't supposed to have a girlfriend throughout the whole entire series."

"Ane-ue, I looked through the whole script and found nothing." The glasses wearing boy said, remembering as he reviewed the script more than a hundred times.

Yes, a hundred times.

If him having a girlfriend cause so much shock, she would have done it a long time ago. Though she honestly thought he was a good man, even though he would pick his nose, never pay his rent, he was still a great man with a big heart.

Seriously, what am I thinking?

She stood up from her seat her [Hair Color] hair falling from behind her ears as she stood up. She looked at the two siblings before bowing, "I'll be leaving now if you don't mind."

She began walking out the door of the Shimura household and made her way towards the street. That's when she heard a familiar laugh from the distance, "Ahahaha! I'm sorry!"

This caused her to speed up her pace, she didn't mind his company but sometimes he gets on her nerves. He fast paced walk slowly got faster and faster, that's when he called her, "Is that [Name]?" He wondered out loud, "Ahaha! Its [Name]!"

She turned around and looked at the man with the natural brunette perm seeing as he was held by the collar by a member of the Shinsengumi. She stared at his situation, should she help him? Should she not?

That answer was obvious.

Her head turned away as she began walking away from the man, practically ignoring ever even seeing him in the first place. He watched her walk away and stayed quiet for a while before looking up at the man, "Ahaha! I must have got the wrong person."

The Shinsegumi member hit the brunette and said, "You're coming with me!"

The brunette was dragged to the Shinsengumi headquarters. He certainly was ignored by his friends a lot, though it's still questionable to even call them friends.

She never had thought that she would end up meeting all four of her past friends in the same place.

Truth be told, she accidentally encountered the white headed man, she was going to leave home by taking a shortcut through the roofs, but the roof to his house broke exactly when she landed. She didn't want the person owning this house to be more miserable than they already were so she waited for the person to wake up finding her old friend.

Also, it was a mere coincidence that she had met that Amanto in the streets, and it was an even more striking coincident to be meeting her first friend.

The least expected one was the one eyed man she had known better than the rest, she expected to see him in war, but she was wrong. He came to see if she would join and till now she hadn't found an answer to that. Maybe her answer will come to her soon. Though possibilities of her joining is probably low.

She sighed slightly, she certainly did have a strangely busy life. But truth be told, it didn't mean she disliked it. Her stoic turning a little bit soft as she thought about it, a small, almost unnoticeable smile came on to her face as she thought about all the other people she has met.

Her stoic expression draped over her face clearly pushing away the thoughts she just had. She won't ever, never again, show or feel these types of feelings again. The determination of not having feelings was strong, she was certainly one hell of a stubborn girl.

In Japan it is said if you see the stalk of a leaf surface in your tea, it means that that person would have good luck.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

_Hold on to your money, you never know who might steal it._

_"[Name] you're holding the sword wrong," She could hear her saviors voice next to her, she looked up at where his voice might have come from as she is unable to tell from the clothes that cover her healing eyes._

_She could feel someone's large hands help her adjust the wooden sword properly into her small hands, then he instructed her, "Now swing."_

_She did as told swinging the wooden sword that is in her grasps, it felt less repressing, and much smoother. She thanked him quietly practicing with the sword, swinging it over and over._

_"[Name]," she could hear him call, she stopped her swinging looking over to where the voice was coming from, she could hear her teacher approach with another pair of steps following behind. "Try fighting against this boy, his name is Sakata Gintoki."_

_The [Hair Colored] girl nodded her head, as she put a tight grip onto the wooden sword she was carrying. She could feel his presence before her, as she was ready to attack, once she swung her sword at the silver headed boy that she could not see, he could feel her weapon being blocked by another._

_After a while the two began fighting one another until they were both out of breath, their teacher gave the two of them a smile before saying, "You two have improved quite a lot, I'm impressed."_

_The [Hair Colored] girl seemed happy from the praise, admiring her teacher, "The two of you can go off and rest, you have done enough for the day."_

_She nodded her head, as she began to slowly walk towards the house, it was quite difficult for her to find her way around since she was blind, the white headed boy that trained with her grabbed onto her arm and took her back into the house._

_Once he let go she nodded her head at him, "Thank you."_

_He replied to her while picking his nose with his pinkie finger, "No problem."_

_Once he took his finger out of his nose he looked at it before rubbing it against the wall, "By the way, you're not a bad fighter for a blind person."_

_"You're not so bad for a booger picking seeing person." Immediately after she had said that he removed his pinkie finger from his nose, "How did you...?"_

_"Know?" She finished what he was saying, "I don't know, aren't I supposed to be blind?"_

_She picked up her wooden sword and walked away, before she turned around, "If I were you, I would clean all those boogers smudged on the wall."_

* * *

Her eyes opened slightly taking in the pure sunlight that seemed to burn her eyes, she had an unconscious smile on her face; waking up from an amusing memory. Back then was a time where she enjoyed most of her days, laughing, joking, teasing, and a list of different emotions.

When she turned the other way on her bed she saw a familiar vermillion girl that was bent over staring at her, "Hmm? Kagura?"

The [Hair Color] girl sat up from her futon of a bed and stretched her arms upwards, a slight yawn escaped her lips, before standing up from the futon and looking at the girl, "What brings you here?"

Kagura stared at [Name] before bluntly blurting out, "I want to see how you spend your days," A slight pause, "For research!"

"Suit yourself." Came a blunt reply from the [Hair Color] woman's lips. She walked towards the bathroom of her house and took out a tooth brush and began brushing her teeth. She could feel the vermilion girl's gaze on her as she did so, pretty much guessing what kind of research it is.

"There is milk in my fridge, can you get me two bottles." [Name] said her words turning a little muffled from the toothbrush that still remained in her mouth. The vermilion girl walked towards the fridge and took out two cartons, noticing the endless amount of milk in the fridge.

'This might be her secret…' Were the thoughts of the flat-chested 14-year-old girl.

Once [Name] finished brushing her teeth she began brushing her messy bed hair, once done with that she walked to the kitchen and saw the vermilion girl, Kagura, drink two cartons of milk already. The [Hair Color] woman walked towards her fridge and took a carton of milk out. She brought the carton of milk to her lips and began drinking from it, she likes milk just as much Gintoki likes his parfait.

"Kagura, no need to do your research," [Name] spoke suddenly, seeing as the vermilion girl finish the seventh carton of milk. "You'll grow them soon enough."

"Hmm?" Kagura hummed wondering what she meant, "What do you mean?"

[Name] looked at her for a second wondering what kind of research it was, then it hit her, "Kagura, what is this research you were talking about anyway?"

The vermilion girl looked around the area, in search of a research topic. The [Hair Color] woman let out a sigh before looking at Kagura sternly, "Who sent you here?"

[Name] could see the sweat going down from the vermilion girls head, she knew that Kagura felt nervous, "The Shinsengumi…?"

"You know, it's quite easy to tell if you're lying or not-" She was cut off by flying starts being thrown at her, she sigh catching them all with ease.

"Tch," The two girls heard a voice from the ceiling, then out of nowhere came a girl with purple hair.

"A ninja?" The [Hair Color] girl said clearly questioning why a ninja was after her… Well, more like wondering why she sent a teen to spy on her.

"So," The woman said glaring at the bottle of milk on the table, "You're Gin-chan's girlfriend?"

"Actually, she's right here." [Name] said pointing at herself.

She turned to [Name] and Kagura's direction glaring at Kagura this time, "You're Gin-chan's girlfriend?"

The teen next to her got a little irritated and took out the violet headed woman glasses putting them on her face harshly, she blinked a little bit being able to see clearly again. She looked around the room and once the [Hair Color] girl was in her sights, she repeated for the third time already, "You're Gin-chan's girlfriend, huh?"

"Is there a problem with that?" The heterochromatic girl replied bluntly.

"Yes, there is," She said, before she began to ramble, "I'll have you know that Gin-chan and I are lovers- No, soul mates, and you just had to come along and take him away from me!"

So far this is what the heterochromatic girl understood, the woman before her was living in a fantasy that she will never have, claiming to have been in an inseparable relationship with this stories protagonists' fake boyfriend. Well, this turned out to be one hell of a messed up love triangle.

The violet headed girl continued on rambling about how she was better suited for the white headed man. While she rambled the [Hair Color] woman and the vermilion girl looked at each other clearly not caring what the ninja was saying, they both decided it would be better to leave the woman to ramble on her own, and so they left her alone to go visit Yorozuya.

That walk lead her to run into that same strange amanto she met a while back, the one called Elizabeth. She could see that Elizabeth was alone today, which was a little unusual since it always was around Katsura. But remembering her first meeting, it was probably another one of Katsura's meetings. She looked at Elizabeth and gave it a slight nod, it returned the nod as the two girls passed by it.

Deciding not to keep occupied by the thought the [Hair Color] girl looked around the area and saw a nearby cake shop Kagura was looking at, "Would you like to get some cake?"

The vermilion girl looked up at the [Hair Color] girl, she stared at her as if she was some kind of goddess, before dragging her into the cake shop. When they entered the shop the teen aged girl almost bought the whole shop, she probably did think that the [Hair Color] girl was a person of wealth.

Though honestly the [Hair Color] woman couldn't care less about how her money is spent, she wasn't exactly a type of person to worry about money. She hated that small piece of paper. All it ever does is bring those who are weak out on the road, and those who are strong living the life. But unfortunately she needed it if she were ever to survive. She let out a sigh, she was seriously getting out of topic here; she wouldn't be surprised if someone pressed that unlike button, because of her rambling.

After seeing the bill that [Name] had to buy for Kagura, she questioned how that silver headed demon was still surviving this far. After paying for the cake, the vermilion girl stacked the boxes one after another, as she staked them the [Hair Color] girl noticed how it was blocking her sight and took a few off her hands, even that didn't work from the amount of boxes she got.

Once they reached Yorozuya [Name] was able to open the door, once they entered Kagura yelled, "We're back!"

"Oi, Kagura, where were you?" The white headed man said walking toward the entrance, one hand inside his kimono, while the other one has his pinky finger stuck up his nose. Once he saw the 'guest' in their house, he stopped in his tracks and began walking back to his seat, then he realized the boxes they were carrying, he turned around and made his way towards the two girls, "What have you got there?"

The vermilion girl had a grin on her face before saying, "Gin-chan! [Name]-chan bought me all this cake for me to eat!"

"If you eat this all today, Kagura-chan, no man will date you." [Name] said. She said it rudely for two things, first reason, to keep her away from her money, and second reason, for her future.

Wait, why would she want to think of someone else's future anyway. She finds it rather pointless.

Deciding not to think about it too much the [Hair Color] girl shrugged the thought aside and looked over to her said to be boyfriend, "Keep her away from my wallet."

"Not going to promise you anything." He said, taking one of the boxes that Kagura carried and took it inside with him to eat. She let out a light sigh before saying, "Gintoki, you sure are cold to your girlfriend."

The white headed man stopped before walking closer to the [Hair Color] woman, he whispered into her ear, "You know you could stop the act you know?"

[Name] shook her head, "No, not yet, it's interesting being around you."

"Are you kidding me?!" He practically yelled in a whisper, "You might find it interesting, but I know a lot of girls who want to beat me up because of it."

"Well, doesn't that make you popular with the ladies?" She stated.

"In a sick twisted life, yes," He said, "And I'm the goddamn protagonist."

"Then should we prove it to them?" She said, coming up with a plan. She wasn't planning on dropping her little game, besides the way that most of the people reacted were priceless.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that, when we aren't even dating?!"

"I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the park, look presentable, there is going to be a dance nearby for couples only." She said, her stoic expression gone, and in its place was an amused smile, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

She stood there in a rather formal dress, after all she had to look the part of a try hard girlfriend. She waited for the white headed man to show up, knowing him well, by now he probably has an army tailing behind him without the white headed man realizing it.

She waited for a while before he finally showed up, he was wearing a white tux as he had a look of uneasiness on his face, "If I'm taking part in this little game of yours, then I need a reward."

"Sure, whatever you want." She said, before adding, "Money is out of the question."

She could hear him click his tongue, she looked behind of them and could already see a few people following them. She decided to take her chance, and slipped her hand into his. His shoulders stiffened a little, she could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable. "Hey, that's what couples do, get used to it."

"We're not a couple," He stated, "I was just dragged into your little game."

"Didn't I say yes about rewarding you?" She said, "Name your reward."

"A night of pure pleas-"

"Stop right there, not happening." She stated quickly.

"Fine, fine." Gintoki said he knew what her reply would be, but it was worth a try.

"Okay then, let's win this thing...!" [Name] said her enthusiasm not matching with her facial expression which remained the same as any other day.

"Win?" The white headed man asked the female which seemed to be oddly excited by the event, so he looked around wondering what the prize would be, when he couldn't find anything he looked towards the stage that was set for this very event, "What kind of prize is worth going through all this shit."

She glanced up at him, "Wait and see."

Up on the stage stood someone that Gintoki, ehem, I mean Paako didn't want to see. There on the stage stood Saigou Tokumori, the owner of the okama club that he was forced to work in once, the white headed man paled by the sight of this man, already wanting to get out of this place.

[Name] noticed the white headed man's reaction, she could read him like an open book, "Someone you know, I assum."

"If you mean someone who has tried to destroy the man in me? Then yes, I do know him." The white headed man replied, cringing at the memory of him wearing that kimono and acting all cutsy.

"I should praise him." She stated simply, "He probably turned you into more of a man."

The white headed man was about to say something but then he was cut off by the transvestite man who stood on the stage, hosting this strange event. The couples that surrounded them started to quiet down, as the man began explaining the rules to this contest, "Alright, this competition are for couples alone, any couple of any category,"

Already [Name] liked the guy, she was never really fond of homophobes, who seemed to always criticize couples of the same sex. She pushed away her opinion and continued to listen to what he had to say, "I think you all know what the theme is to this competition; of course it will be romance, to bond you and your partner to win the prize!"

The big man signaled for the other transvestite to bring up the prize, and under those covers was the rarest Owee console in the world, only sold fifty of its kind in the world, "First winner gets to get the rarest Owee console in the world! As for the second place prize," He took out a ticket to a hot spring, "An unlimited invite to a private hot spring for you and your party to enjoy alone!"

"And for the third prize..." He continued, then a wagon came on stage and under those covers was a naked gorrilla looking man, who only wore white mawashi on stage, "A talking gorilla!"

"I'm not a gorilla!" The man stated, but the transvestite man cut him off continuing the event, "Now, I suggest you all of you couples get your numbers from these two young ladies over there!"

His hand gestured to the two transvestite staff of this event, once [Name] and Gintoki went there, she had taken out the number four which was a lucky number to the [Hair Color] girl. Once everyone had gotten their number, the transgender male said, "Phase One; The Lucky Ones. Everyone from numbers eleven and so on, are disqualified."

The people with those numbers had been forced out of the game, but luckily for the two they were below those numbers. [Name] could tell that there were familiar faces in the event, a strange woman who looked much like her friend Elizabeth, and a man in a- Wait, is that Luigi from super mario?

She looked away not wanting to stare for too long, then there was this other familiar people in this event such as a vermilion girl with a sandy brown headed saidest by her side. A familiar glasses wearing boy with a purple headed ninja by his side, and last but not least a dark headed man standing next to a woman that looked similar to the glasses wearing boy. The white headed man seemed to notice, he gave each and everyone of them a helpless look, especially to his friend that was dressed up as Luigi.

[Name] nudged his shoulder, "Gintoki, seems like we were followed."

The white headed man had noticed the ridiculous pairings, it was obvious that they were drawing straws. He knew that the vermilion and the sandy headed teens were not going to make it far into the competition despite being 'The Lucky Ones' in the first round, honestly, what are the Shinsengumi doing here. Then his mind went back to the last prize, that damn gorilla got caught again.

Her [Hair Color] locks were pushed back by her hand, before looking towards Luigi or Katsura, she gave him a long stare. She could tell that he was sweating out of nervousness of her long stare that was directed towards him, she knew that he attempted for the perfect disguise, and it seemed as though it was. To him.

[Name] felt sympathy towards her friends, they seriously were failures in disguises. The white headed man finally replied, "Why are they stalking us...?"

"Who knows..." The [Hair Color] woman said looking back at them.

She looked at the stage and then brought her face near to his ear, "They're probably after the console..."

That seemed to make the man fired up, "Yeah, like I'll let them take it."

"You and me both." [Name] said with the same motivation as her fake boyfriend.

Thats when the second phase was announced, "Now, for Phase Two! Ladies and gentlemen, grab your partner and begin dancing, keep switching up then we'll see who'll be the winners for this round."

Some of the other contestants were bewildered, but decided to go along with it. Gintoki and [Name] were paired up, and she began dancing the white headed male, they both set their mind on the prize, and they were actually going to cooperate for it. It surprised [Name] that Gintoki could dance as she complimented him, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you were good at dancing."

He gave her a small smirk before replying, "You'd be even more impressed with what else I can do."

[Name] let a small smile slip out before she was switched to another person to dance with, this time it was the vice-captain of the Shinsengumi, it looked like he was forced into entering this competition, "Must be hard having a partner like that."

The mayonnaise loving man let out a sigh, as her replied with a, "Tell me about it."

"Who were you trying to stalk?" She asked, she took a glance at his number tag seeing a seven.

"More like trying to rescue an idiot." The man said, and irk mark appearing, on his face, "And your partner?"

"She was just stalking the white headed sadist and some girl, I think they were number four..." He trailed off before looking down at her and seeing the number.

"Actually, I expected that." [Name] said before she was switched to another person, this time it wasn't someone she knew. The dance between the two was quiet, and the man didn't want to upset his partner so he remained silent.

After that dance, she moved to the glasses wearing boy, he directly apologized to her, "I'm sorry about this [Name]-san."

She could tell that the boy was forced into this, "Hm, actually you've probably created a kind of entertainment for me."

"Wish that was the case..." He said with a sigh. Before the two of them could continue their conversation she switched to another stranger who seemed a little touchy, then they got him disqualified for not being loyal.

Then she moved to her other partner, feeling a gay vibe coming out of this person. But she didn't mind that fact. Then she moved to the next person, "Ah, another Shinsengumi."

The sandy headed teen looked at [Name], "You're the chick that the others have been stalking."

"It seems so, yes." [Name] spoke bluntly.

"You're that guys girlfriend," He said, his voice not changing and monotone, "Not a bad job."

"Why thank you," [Name] said in the same tone, "And you're Kagura's boyfriend?"

She knows of their relationship from the glares they had given each other a while ago, and by the way, it isn't really a bad one.

"Are you talking about China?" He said, "I didn't expect you to be a humorous person,"

"So she isn't?" She said, her usual dull eyes sparkling in entertainment.

"I'd rather go out with someone like you." He said, no emotion in his eyes he was probably just kidding around, "Too bad, I'm taken."

Then she had to switch partners, now she was with someone else, a person she does not know. She did not bother starting a conversation with that person, and just like that she switched to the other, which also resulted the same. Now its the third person, with that person he didn't seem to want to start much of a conversation, so she just let it be at that. And now her finally dancing partner is someone she knew way too well.

She looked at him, giving him a blunt stare, "Zura, what are you doing?"

"It's not Zura, its Luigi."

"Yeah, yeah, Luigi." She stated sarcastically a small smile on her face. She then remembered who his partner was, she was going to ask when all of a sudden she heard, "Contestant number eight, you are disqualified."

She looked at Shinpachi who was currently dancing with Kagura, and that purple headed ninja dancing with Gintoki.

[Name] saw that coming, she gave them a blunt stare but felt amused on the inside. People were so much fun to mess with, at least thats what her thoughts were. She knew that the purple headed ninja was going to try sexually harassing her partner and fake boyfriend.

They all had to return to their rightful partner and they began to move on to the third phase. The transgender commentator gave a round of applause, "Congratulations to those who passed this round."

The purple headed ninja didn't seem to know when to quit as she attempted to leap into Gintoki's arms again. The heterochromatic woman that stood next to him gave a blank stare before saying, "You are surrounded by some weird women..."

"Don't get full of yourself, you're one of them." Gintoki stated bluntly.

"I could say the same for you." She said giving him a cold stare for insulting her like that.

"Now!" The transgender man said with a smile, "Phase Three is known as The Lucky ones, quite similar to the first phase."

The transgender man grinned and said, "All odd numbered contestants are disqualified."

Most of the cowed frowned and groaned in dissatisfaction, the couples that were disqualified seemed to find these method's unfair. She could see the vermilion girl and the Shinsengumi boy who was her partner glare at each other. As for the vice-captain of the Shinsengumi had to pull the gorilla girl away from the harmless transgender workers.

Once the disqualified left the area, the continued the game, "Phase four is all about how much you care for your partner..."

It felt as though there were drum roles going off, "... With a kiss."

The white headed male looked over to the [Hair Color] woman and said, "Oi, no way am I going to kiss you, nor are you going to-"

Before he could continue your lips were pressed against his in a gentle and soft kiss, the white headed male was frozen in his place. The vermillion headed girl mouth was wide open along with a couple of other people in the crowed. The long haired man who was disguised as Luigi face froze at the sight of the two, the glasses wearing boy and the vice-captain of the Shinsengumi had the life drained out of them.

Once she separated she glanced at all their faces feeling amused, letting out a small laugh. She was going to say something to the white headed male that she had just shared a kiss with was still frozen, his brain trying to process what just happened. She does not regret anything that she had done so far, teasing a human is simply exciting.

The transgender man clapped his hands together, "That was beautifully shared!"

That round there were only three couples remaining Katsura and Elizabeth being disqualified. Which meant that it was time to see who would win the three prizes.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time to decide the prizes for these three couples, let's start with the third one."

There were drumrolls playing at the back, "Third place goes to, couple number four!"

The [Hair Color] woman sighed to herself disappointed by her loss, she turned towards her still frozen fake boyfriend.

"Second place goes to, couple number ten!"

The couple seemed happy and quite cheery, "And last but not least first place goes to, couple number six! Congratulations on your new Owee!"

The third prize was the captain of the Shinsengumi, or the gorilla as they called him, which is pretty much nothing since they had to hand him back to the Shinsengumi…

[Name] turned to the white headed demon and said, "Gintoki."

No response.

She decided to tease him a little, by blowing into his ear and calling his name, "Gintoki…"

The man jumped out of his trance looking around before looking at the heterochromatic woman, he looked like he was about to turn to liquid from the amount of sweat raining down his body, "Shit, it wasn't a dream."

"Better believe it's not." She said bluntly.

The white headed male gulped slightly before walking quickly away, once he was out of sight she giggled lightly, "Humans are so interesting to tease…"


	7. Chapter Seven

**All in the Past**

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Funny how everything changes after one decision**_

_She sat down outside on the garden admiring her surroundings, she was just beginning to get used to seeing through her eyes and she found every minute of it amusing. She could hear footsteps approach her as the vacant space next to her was occupied by another._

_She looked to the side the only for her eyes to be met with olive green ones, she recognized the boy somehow, though they hadn't been properly introduced yet. Her expression remained stoic as her eyes analyzed the boy before her, "You sure do got some strange eyes,"_

"_You sure do have a strange approach," She retorted, her gaze moving from the boy to the sky._

"_You must be the Zura's friend that he's been sparring with, the blind one,"_

"_As you can see I'm not blind anymore, but I am," She said, "And you must be Shinbaka, the one that Gintoki keeps beating,"_

"_That bastard," He growled under his breath, "It's Shin__**suke**__ and the one getting his assed kicked is Gintoki himself,"_

_An amused glint came over her eyes when he said that, "Gintoki has always been the one to boast about battles that he had never won, it was quite obvious,"_

"_I hope he picks his nose hard enough to make him bleed to death," The dark headed boy stated, his relationship with the white headed boy was evidently a close rivalry._

"_That day will come soon," She said, enjoying his company with her. The both of them grew comfortable with one another, creating a great bond. They had similar thinking and it's what made them encounter with one another._

_She wondered what could have happened if she had never met him._

She sat in a café near her house sipping on a glass of milk, lately she's been developing a preoccupied behavior, her mind being elsewhere. Also lately she hasn't been seeing the Yoruzuya, which seemed like an odd behavior as the silver perm stated.

The reason to her absences and out of this world thinking was from that one offer, given by non-other than Shinsuke Takasugi. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, staring into nothing in particular. Should she join him, should she not? That's what she had had on her mind for weeks.

She let out a sigh, finishing her glass of milk and leaving the café. Her expression remained stoic, as she walked down the streets of Edo, still deep in thought on what she should reply with.

She finally decided to let that slip her mind slightly, and walked towards the Yoruzuya, that place was sort of like her comic relief, everything that happens there, is just so… Random, but she enjoys going to that place a lot.

After that couple competition last chapter, she also managed to make the Shinsengumi her other form of comic relief. Truth be told she was sadistic; she enjoyed her time the most when the other person is in pain, or is on their knees begging. It brought satisfaction to her, despite keeping a straight demeanor. Which kind of got her into teasing them with her harsh jokes, and torment.

She reached the entrance of Yoruzuya and opened the door wide open, as if it were her own home, which she herself declared it was. She walked into the usual room only to see no one there, finding it a little odd, and stupid that they would leave their front door unlocked. But then again it was a normal behavior for the Yoruzuya, since the members aren't that bright.

Since the lot weren't here she decided to go 'borrow' a jump comic from the silver headed man's stack. Once her hand touched the top of the book the door slammed open, she looked towards the door to find a rather peculiar looking dog. The dog stared at her his tongue outside panting, she stared back at the oversized dog.

_That must be Sadaharu, the dog Kagura keeps on talking about, _she thought.

He just stared at her, he didn't attack, didn't growl, nor did he move. She turned her eyes away from the dog and picked out one of the recent Jump Comics. She walked towards the dog and pet it on the head, "Arf!" He yelped.

She looked back at the dog and noticed how fond the dog was towards her, she tilted her head, "How strange… I'm quite fond of you as well."

She sat at one of the couches and opened the book and began to read it, she noticed the large white dog sit near her. She glanced at him the two of them stared bluntly at each other before the door slid open, "We're home, Sadaharu!"

[Name] could hear the voice of the vermillion girl through the house as she sat indifferently on the couch. When they walked into the room, the stood still on their tracks, the glasses wearing boy, and the vermillion yato turned around to see if the white headed man didn't run off somewhere. All they saw a puff of smoke so they knew that he– "Don't take my Jump Manga without permission!"

"What happened to 'What's mine is yours', didn't you say that when we went on our first date." The [Hair Color] girl said no emotion shown on her voice as her eyes continued to scan the comic.

"I never said that!" He refused, but she decided to go along with it anyway, "Are you sure? It was our 'First Time' doing it together, and you said that at the end of it all."

The boy with glasses placed his hands over Kagura's ears, "Kagura-chan, they are talking about adultery stuff, maybe we should leave them alone before they do something in front of us."

"Oi! Shinpatchi, Kagura wait!" The door was slammed shut, as the white headed man turned around and looked at her, "This is your fault you know."

"Is it? Good for me then," [Name] replied indifferently. She closed the Jump Book she was reading and looking into the red eyes of the white headed perm, "You know they both expect us to do something…"

He looked at her before saying, "I'm sure my silver rod would disapprove of such an event from happening."

"So you do want it." For the very first time in a while she grinned, which shocked the silver perm for a minute.

He shook the thought out of his mind before saying, "If I wanted it I would have gone downtown."

"Oh? But not with your girlfriend?" She stated with a fake pout on her face. She placed the book down and book marked the page she was reading.

"You mean 'Pretend Girlfriend'." He stated, feeling uncomfortably weird about her being his girlfriend, especially after what happened last chapter.

She stood up and walked up towards him with an amused glint in her eyes, she pressed her body against his, "Are you sure you want to keep it that way, _Gin-tan_?"

She brought her face closer to his face, leaning in for a kiss, before the door slid open the vermillion girl walking through it with a blank stare with a little shade of pink on her cheek, "Sadaharu, let's go on a long walk, we're sleeping over at Shinpatchi's today."

She looked at the two adults and bowed quickly with a slight blush on her cheeks, the door was slammed shut. The two stared blankly at it for a while, "I think you destroyed the innocence of a little girl."

The silver perm jumped back from the woman, about to say something before she said, "Well, this was fun, but I should get going."

The [Hair Color] woman walked towards the door with the book in hand, "Oh, yeah, I'm borrowing this, alright? I'll see you around _darling._"

She gave him an amused grin, before walking out. She left back to her house, entertaining herself with the Jump Comic, seriously though, these comics were seriously addicting, no wonder a grown man like Gintoki was reading all these comics.

She stared down at the book, getting into the one-shot that she was currently reading. Then she took quick notice of an envelope on her coffee table, she knew for sure that it was not hers, and that she did not get it through mail.

She examined the envelop and knew exactly who it was from. She didn't waste time on opening it, once she read what was inside she knew exactly what was coming next,

'_I expect an answer soon.'_

Closing the jump book in her hand she knew what she was going to do, she didn't need to have an answer now. Her answer would come to her the moment she would see him, and she knew that once her decision came to her, there would be no turning back.

A stressed sigh escapes her lips, maybe she should wait until tonight, just maybe then the decision would come to her.

Right after a carton or two of milk.

Arriving at a rather large ship, she knew that this was the place. As she looked up at the vehicle, she could feel his presence aboard. After thinking about it for a quite while she finally decided on her answer, it was so obvious, it was right in front of her this whole time.

She put pressure on her left leg as she jumped up creating a dent on the concrete ground, she landed lightly on the surface of the ship. Her heterochromatic eyes made contact with his olive green eye, a never leaving smirk on his face as he stared at her. He was beginning to grow impatient. He had purposely given her more time to think about it even though he knew that he would be aching for an answer. Despite signs of it not being visible on his face.

"I see you're keeping yourself busy here in Edo, Shinsuke," The [Hair Colour] woman spoke, her expression remaining stoic and unreadable.

"And I'm expecting an answer," He replied, a hint of his irritation evident in his voice.

"An answer, huh?" On her once stoic face, was an amused smirk very similar to the man before her. He was certain about her reply, it was very obvious on his person.

The answer was decided.

"I agree to your proposal,"

The smirk that was once dominating her face was replaced by a cold, bloodthirsty expression, "Though, I'd prefer to go by my own set of rules when it comes to it,"

A sadistic grin came across the bandaged man's face. He could never grow sick of her choice of words, "You never cease to amaze me,"

That night ended with just that. Shinsuke got the answer he wanted, and [Name] brought an even more amusing addition into her life.

Just how deadly will those two be paired together?


	8. Chapter Eight

**All in the Past**

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Sometimes making new friends isn't as easy as it seems**_

_"Oi, Gintoki, what nonsense are you saying," The young boy argued his long hair tied back away from his face, as sweat began coming down his face, "It's obvious that I beat you."_

"_No, that was a fraud, I fell down protecting the ant shelter that was going to be destroyed by your wooden sword," The silver headed perm spoke bluntly, his pinky finger up his nose._

"_Ahahahah, Gintoki, you lost this time," The brunette with a perm said with his signature laugh that everyone seemed to want to remove from existence, "You'll win again next time."_

"_Like I said, I did not lose to Zura –"_

" – _It's not Zura, it's Katsura –"_

"_I was simply playing out a good deed."_

"_Yeah, I agree with Gintoki," The olive eyed boy spoke suddenly, "He did win something; the title of a coward,"_

"_What did you call me?" The silver perm said glaring at the boy, his arm stretched for his collar, but the boy move directions making the silver headed perm miss his attempt to grab him._

_As Gintoki's attempts begin to fail one by one, he eventually was able to grab __**a**__ collar, not __**the**__ collar, "Listen up, I'm no – Oh, it's just you."_

_The girl gave him a blank stare, looking at the others clearly understanding the situation, "I'm guessing Gintoki lost to Zura –"_

" – _It's not Zura, it's Katsura –"_

"_And he is trying to cover up his loss by 'protecting an ant hill', am I wrong?"_

"_Ahaha, he got it right!" The brunette perm spoke, making the girl tilt her head slightly, before shrugging off his mistake._

"_Pretty much settles it, I'm the winner." The ponytailed male looked at Gintoki with a smug smile, "Even he knows it."_

_There it is again, that same mistake, then she sighed letting it slide for now until they realize, "I'm pretty sure he just siding with you because I ate half of his breakfast this morning."_

_That's the third mistake, and that was half the reason she did so. The boy that she expected most not to say the mistake opened his mouth, "You idiot, It's obvious that you lost. He was simply just saying the truth to your face."_

_She gave them a disappointed look before laughing suddenly, all four looked at her confused to why she was laughing so suddenly, "Why're you laughing?"_

"_Because, you all are idiots, Tatsuma I understand. But I've known you three for far longer and you haven't realized yet?"_

_The guys were still a little confused by your rare outburst, "What are you talking about?"_

_Her laughing subsided before she spoke with a slight smile on her face, "I'm a girl."_

…

…

…

"_What?"_

She sat in the room scanning the people around her, her posture to the others seemed almost perfect as an ominous aura surrounded her. Everything about the woman seemed to give them chills; they couldn't help but compare her to their boss. The both of them seem to have this strong urge to destroy, but they're not sure if they're on the same page of what they want to destroy.

The [Hair Colour] woman looked at the three in the room, they seem to be a little hesitant about starting a conversation with her. She couldn't blame them, she knows how she can be; her excitement was stressing them out.

She felt the need to start the conversation, maybe tease them a little while she's at it. She changed her posture into a comfortable one, "I've heard quite a lot from the three of you, including Okada Nizou,"

There wasn't a reply from the other three, she knew that the man with the headphones couldn't hear her deliberately. While the other two seem to glance at each other with discomfort on their faces. Shinsuke told her about Matako Kijima and her infatuation with him, it's valuable information for someone like herself. There was also Henpeita Takechi, the feminist that likes children, she didn't need Shinsuke to tell her. The familiar vermilion girl told her about the Benizakura incident, and how she met the two.

She already came up with a new method to tease the two of them, as for Bansai Kawakami, she might have another fun method to mess with him.

Now, it's either she messes with one of them now or mess with the whole lot.

Honestly, why does she even bother wondering, she already knows what she was going to since she entered the room.

She stood up from her spot, as she stretched her body. She looked towards the three other members in the room her expression bored and a little bothered, "I'll just say this," She began her cold eyes staring down at them, "If you get in my way don't expect to come out alive, you're lucky that you're not my enemies,"

With that, she left the room with a little smirk on her lips. She knows that they were probably going to avoid her for a while, so why not mislead her personality in front of them.

As she walked down the hallway she took notice of a certain dark headed man, "Oh, Shinsuke, fancy seeing you still here? Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?"

The male let a puff of smoke leave his lips seeing as his old friend is somehow making herself comfortable on his ship. He's known her long enough to know that she was up to no good; he already knows about that whole fiasco with the silver headed perm. She was a sadist, what more could he say.

He looked at the [Hair Colour] woman, "I finished early," He stated bluntly, he didn't need to ask about her meeting the rest of Kiheitai. He could already hear the blond and lolicon – or commonly known as pedophile – arguing from where he was standing.

"The fun has already started," He could hear the [Hair Colour] woman say as he noted a hint of mischievousness gleaming in her heterochromatic eyes. He knew right then and there that she already had a plan to tease the other members of the ship.

She quickly linked her arm around the dark headed males, though he didn't seem fazed by it, making her disappointed. She could hear the others approach from behind them, she leaned close to his ear, "Play along," She whispered.

Curious on how it will end he decided to go along with her little act, it was obvious that the other three decided to hide behind the wall from the sound of shuffling footsteps. The heterochromatic woman leaned her head on his shoulder, "Shinsuke, let's get us some drinks, I want to catch up on lost times," She said a mischievous smirk on her face though she was a little dissatisfied with his lack of reaction.

He didn't say a word he simply nodded his head at her suggestion. She wanted to turn around a laugh at the faces of his comrades, they didn't expect their boss to agree so easily to the offer. While the two males were shocked from disbelief, the sole female out of the three seemed a little furious to see another woman link her arms around her boss.

She wanted to spy on the both of them, she didn't want anything _sexual_ to occur while they were together. The thing about this trio is that once Matako Kijima is set on something, the other two have no other choice but to tag along, or be forced to go along. [Name] and Shinsuke walked into one of the rooms, the woman knew that she was being followed by the other three. The man beside her didn't seem to care as he went along her little act.

One of the servants, walked up to the both of them as he bowed his head in respect, "Is there anything I could get you, Lord Takasugi?"

The man glanced up at the servant before closing his eyes, "Double the usual would suffice,"

She noticed the servant glance down at her, she honestly wasn't good with alcohol so she decided to ask for her favorite beverages, "I'll have a couple cartons of milk,"

What came next to her strong temptation to tease was her love for milk, her refrigerator would be where she usually stored the countless cartons of milk, and most definitely, cake. She didn't mind the strange look she received from the servant as he made his way to the kitchen to get them their request.

She let go of the older man's arm looking around the room, she didn't expect to see much in the room but it was well decorated and quite traditional. He sat down on one of the seat cushions as a small table was prepared next to him, where else would he throw out the remains of his pipe, "Double the usual, huh? I'm assuming sake is involved,"

All he could do was give her a slight smirk as he finally opened his mouth to say, "We won't have enough cartons of milk to satisfy your monstrous stomach,"

"Are you trying to insult me?" She stated, sitting on the cushion across of him, "Even if you tried it wouldn't be a lie,"

With that last statement, she stopped herself from saying anything further, almost forgetting about the other three that followed them. That's when the door slid open as the servant placed a miniature table before them with their requests on the table, she could only see four cartons, but she could live with that.

She opened up one of the cartons and began chugging down the cold substance, she's always thought milk was better than any kind of alcoholic beverage, mostly because of her tolerance towards alcohol. She put down the now empty carton of milk that she just finished, "We still haven't sorted out my conditions on joining you,"

Her conditions really didn't consist of her constantly staying by his side, rather, she wanted to do some work on earth. She wanted to mess around with as many people as she could, the other three boys of the joui being one of the many. She looked at the only visible eye he had and said, "I'll be staying on Earth for personal entertainment, but call me if you want me to start a massacre,"

He didn't seem to mind her decisions, he took a long drag from his pipe locking his eyes with hers. The white puff of smoke left his lips as he let a smirk come on his lips, "Have it your way,"

The heterochromatic female felt satisfied with his answer. Now was her opportunity to mess around with the other members, she got up from her seat across of him and moved to an empty seat next to him. A smirk came on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his arm, then she began saying, "While I stay her for the time being, why don't we spend more and more time together? I'm sure that you have nothing better to do,"

In that moment the blond was about the barge in and yell at the [Hair Colour] woman to get her hands off her 'Lord Shinsuke', but she was held back by the other two there, who were beginning to be interested in the situation at hand. The heterochromatic female didn't want to stop this little act she put up so she kept it up, she looked towards the little peep hole and winked at the blonde woman, who was about to break down the door.

Unexpectedly, they all heard a reply from the one-eyed man, "Sounds interesting,"

His hand slipped onto the woman's cheek as a little smirk was forming on his lips as he brought them closer to her own. She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised, really, she didn't expect it. Though she recovered quickly a smirk visible as they closed the gap between their lips, and no, this was _not _considered cheating, the silver perm was manipulated into joining her in her little act.

The three people hiding widened their eyes, this was truly unexpected. Despite that they decided to leave the two alone, besides Matako was a frozen statue seeing as her precious 'Lord Shinsuke' was tainted with a lips of a devil.

Once they had left she looked at the peep hole they were looking through, "Would you look at that? They left, how boring, though your acting skills are quite impressiv–"

His lips found hers once more his lips synchronized perfectly with her own, she didn't expect to be surprised a second time, but she returned the favor. He leaned her down onto the ground as his lips moved slowly against her own. Seems like things were getting a little more interesting around here. His lips retreated from her own as he said, "You seem to be losing your own touch, getting a little rusty, are we?"

She looked up at him amusement in her eyes, "This is just the beginning. Let's take it to another level, shall we?"

"Interesting suggestion,"

That was all he had to say.

Lips on lips moving hungrily against each other, his hand slid down her body slowly taking off the kimono that covered her body. He tossed it aside and ran his hands through her exposed skin, feeling the softness of her flesh. She began stripping him as well, taking off his kimono and brushing her hand against his hard chest.

No words were exchanged as they began stripping each other. He brought his lips closer to her neck as he began sucking on the soft flesh, leaving red marks in their place. Those marks are going to be quite useful later on.

This all might seem like an act of love, but to them, it was an act of war. She slipped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her as she nipped on his bottom lip, she wanted to take dominance. He didn't let her.

He slid his large warm hand down her skin taking her breast into his hand rubbing his thumb against her pink bud. He wasn't satisfied with her lack of reaction, so he pinched the pink bud before latching his lips against them. She sucked in some air at his actions knowing what his motive was, he wanted to hear her let out a sound. He wanted to make her scream.

Although her position as a woman was much easier to please than one of the male sex, she decided to accept the challenge. Her mouth was sealed shut after that not letting him see the pleasure he was inflicting on her.

As if expecting her to act that way, he let a smirk appear on his face as he brought his lips back to her own. His hand slid down to her behind and slipped her panties down, throwing the thin fabric with the rest of their clothing.

Without any warning, he slid his throbbing member into her until his whole size was inside. She couldn't help it, keeping them in was a difficult task as is. A muffled moan escaped her lips as they were already being occupied by his lips. He felt satisfied, he separated his lips from her own keeping their lower region in contact. She gave him a frustrated glare, he was sly, he's probably done it enough to know where every woman's weak spot is.

He began moving, and he was honestly impressed by the different expressions she was allowing him to see. The only time where she couldn't keep her cool was during these intimate moments. Her cheeks were flushed, honestly, he changed so much to the extent where she couldn't predict what he would do next. Honestly, she thought he'd back out midway, but they're already so far.

He leaned towards her ear whispering in a husky voice, "Scream my name,"

She didn't want to, really throughout her whole life, she has never been so venerable. Taking notice of her reluctance he pulled out his member only to have him pound it inside of her with full force, which caused her lose any kind of resistance, "Shinsuke…!"

Satisfaction rushed through his body bringing her body closer to his own, but he wanted her to scream it. His lips pressed against her own once more as his hands occupying her breasts. He pounded harder into her not allowing her to take a breath moaning against his lips. He let go of one of her breasts bringing his hand lower and lower, "Louder,"

He inserted a finger from where they connected, her body felt numb and she felt humiliated and defeated. Seeing as she was trying hard not to lose against him he increased the number of digits that is stretching her lower region. She gasped from the pain between her legs, it fell out her lips so naturally that she didn't realize, "S-Shinsuke!"

Her juices were already leaking as he kept his cock inside of her a smirk on his face looking down at her, "You really have gotten rusty,"

He removed himself from her folds releasing his sperm at her thighs, she glared at him, "I didn't think you'd actually go for it, but you really got me fooled,"

"Don't underestimate me, I've changed since then," He said picking up his pipe and lighting it up from the top.

She knew he had, probably better than anyone else would have guessed, "Though that will for a rematch with Gintoki doesn't seem to fade away,"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye letting out a puff of smoke, "A battle with Gintoki is unavoidable we're part of two different worlds,"

She stretched her body while letting out a hum, "If you say so,"

She laid down on the futon her back facing the man he placed his pipe down deciding to stare out the window as she slept. He glanced at her sleeping figure on his futon she really was different from when they were younger.

He emptied his pipe and laid down next to her, maybe he really did have feeling towards her. He brought her body close to his in an embrace, she turned around and returned the favor, ah, what this woman does to him.

It was standing up again.


	9. Chapter Parody 1

Judging from when [Name]'ll be reading this chapter, it isn't going to be the first of April. But then again, the New Year's episode was shown in March, it's a big improvement for Gori-san and well, the author of this story.

This was originally supposed to be posted on April Fools as a joke, but the author decided that it would be even funnier if it was not on April fool's. No, that was a lie, truth is the author wrote it all down, but it flew onto a pile of dog poo. Since she didn't want to bath in manure she gave up on the idea. No, that wasn't it either, an evil villain came and took away her laptop and broke it right in front of her eyes.

Yes, that was the story.

"Oi, no one give's a shit about the author," Said the silver perm.

The author was not pleased.

A wild Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing the Life of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is A Different Dogfish, I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhea appeared!

Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing the Life of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is A Different Dogfish, I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhoea uses shit tossing diarrhoea.

Critical hit!

It was very effective!

Gin-chan is officially a large piece of crap.

"Gin-chan the Shinpachi is–" Vomit rain out of her mouth.

The author is pleased.

The author apologizes for [Name]'s lack of attention.

Now to introduce the Eighth chapter special!

He laid in bed he stared at the ceiling, it was the middle of the night and not a single sound could be heard. He wondered if it was because of the events that took place the previous chapter. He didn't think so before but when he found out counting little girls jumping over a fence couldn't make his sleep. He had no hope.

He sat up from his futon, maybe a glass of milk could make him fall asleep. He just hoped that the new important addition to the Kiheitai would keep at least half a carton of milk for others to drink. He was willing to find out.

Ladies and gentlemen this is a midnight appreciation for Henpeita Takechi, the Lolicon.

He head into the kitchen of the ship and was glad to see a carton of milk left in the fridge, he poured himself some of the substance and headed back to his room. Though, something stopped him.

He heard noises coming from a familiar room, a room that belonged to his superior and boss. Though they weren't the noises you'd expect you perverted audience, it was music.

Finding it strange the man let curiosity get the better of him as he took a peek into the room.

DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!

Was all he heard before passing out.

He opened his eyes again to see the ceiling of his room, he turned off his alarm and stood up from his futon. He continued his morning like normal nothing affecting this somehow relaxing morning.

He headed to the dining room to eat his breakfast with the rest of the group he was getting ready to eat, he picked up his chopsticks and was about to bring the rice in his mouth, until his boss arrived with the main character of this story.

The rice he was about to eat fell back down to his plate, the girl next to him who was glaring at the [Hair Colour] woman just seconds ago looked at him, "What's wrong with you this morning, you're a little more disgusting that usual?"

The man looked at her with all the colour drained from his face as he said with a smile, "I want to retire."


End file.
